Робин
Робин (англ.' Robin '(дословно Малиновка), настоящее имя — Ричард Грэйсон ) — лидер Юных Титанов, основной и главный протагонист мультсериала Юные Титаны Вперёд!, название, которого является его коронной фразой. Биография thumb|left|200px|Малыш в циркеthumb|200px|Фотография с Бетменом в серии [[Sidekick, также является маленькой версией Робина из 70-х]]thumb|left|200px|Робин из 70-х с Бэтменомthumb|200px|Робин в 80-х, похож на Робина из 70-х, только лишён укладки.thumb|left|200px|Робин собирает команду.thumb|200px|Старый Робинthumb|left|200px|Найтвинг и семейная фотография.В серии Dude Relax Робин вспоминает, что в детстве жил в цирке, где над ним все издевались. В этой серии имеет укладку. Если верить оригинальной истории Робина, то его родители погибли во время пожара, а сам он стал помощником Бетмена, правда здесь он появляется без укладки. Вероятнее всего родом из Готэма. В серии Garage Sale винит себя за поступки, а в серии Baby Hands упоминает, что раньше его уважали, когда он только основал команду, хотя в серии Gorilla Робин говорит, что сам назначил себя лидером, это и понятно, ведь именно этот лидер — создатель команды, что видно в серии Truth, Justice, and What?, правда, в этой моменте он появляется в современном образе нежели в более молодом. В серии Salty Codgers стареет из-за магии Мэд Мода, а потом появляется в образе зомби. Правда, в следующей серии появляется вполне здоровым. Также появляется стариком в сериях Operation Dude Rescue и Think About Your Future, кстати, в первой перечисленной по планам Робина можно понять, что в тюрьме Брэйна они надолго. Когда вырос то принял образ Найтвинга, который впервые появился в эпизоде Staring at the Future в альтернативном будущем, где женат на Бэтгёрл, но когда Киборг и Бист Бой исправляют всё, то оказывается, что в этой версии Робин так и не стал Найтвингом, хотя этот образ появлялся и в Sandwich Thief (где является холостяком), и в некоторых других сериях. Также в серии Croissant превращён в инсектоида. Стоит учесть, что в серии The Farce Робин вероятно умирает, хотя учитывая, что и в серии Ghost Boy он тоже умирает, а в серии Hot Garbage воскрешает Титанов "оживляющими ударами". Личность Основными качествами Робина, исходя из серии Some of Their Parts , это лидерство, перфекционизм, сумасшествие, параноидальность и навязчивость. При просмотре сериала можно заметить, что самые сильные его черты это первые две из вышеперечисленных. Робин считает себя непревзойдённым лидером и конечно же хочет команду с армейской дисциплиной, иначе говоря работающей, как часы. Ну и как можно заметить в сериях The Left Leg , Money Grandma и Hey You, Don't Forget about Me in Your Memory он стремится выходить на первый план, при том с сумасшедшей тягой, несмотря на отсутствие способностей, считает себя самым важным членом Титанов. Также его перфекционизм выражается в самовлюблённости - то есть он очень любит свою внешность и особенно укладку (Starfire the Terrible). Если говорить про его любовь к дисциплине, то стоит упомянуть, что Робин очень любит тренировки, хоть это желание и не объединяет его с командой, это можно объяснить тем, что лидер пытается компенсировать отсутствие способностей физической подготовкой. Также про остальные его качества. Нельзя сказать, что Робин сумасшедший, хотя намёки на это делаются в сериале неоднократно, примером тому являются воспоминания Киборга в серии The Mask, и всё-таки на протяжении всего сериала есть указания на этот факт, хотя это может быть связано с параноидальностью и навязчивостью. Также общается со своими конечностями и посохом, и возможно болен шизофренией. В серии Caged Tiger также проявляет безумство на пару с Киборгом и Бист Боем. В серии Dude Relax видно, что лидер команды "всегда на страже", что вероятно является отсылкой на то, что он параноик, и конечно об этом говорит его любовь поднимать тревогу по поводу и без. В серии Terra-ized Робин всё время тестирует Терру на "качества супергероя" при том делает это довольно навязчиво. Также на последний факт указывает его назойливые требования явки на собрания. Имеет комплексы из-за отсутствия супергеройских способностей. В команде считает себя одиноким волком-лидером. И действительно, в третьем сезона Робин часто из-за серьёзности разделяет команду на 2 половины - себя и остальных. Внешность Робин — подросток не высокого роста, хотя выше Рейвен и Бист Боя. Одет в красную "рубашку" с зелёными рукавами, штаны того же цвета, перчатки. На лицо надета маска. Имеет серую, возможно, металлическую обувь, в которую встроен огнетушитель, верхняя часть ботинка состоит из чёрного материала. Рубашка украшена двумя прямоугольниками жёлтого цвета посередине и знаком Робина. На талию надет жёлтый пояс с гаджетами. Также волосы чёрного цвета и уложены с помощью геля назад. Кожа Робина слегка бледноватая, а глаза голубые, слегка лапоухий, Робин имеет схожий со Старфаер овал лица или форму, только у неё более узкий лоб и выдающиеся скулы. Весьма физически подтянут. Проблемы с лицом В серии Driver`s Ed у Робина видны глаза-точки, и явно не очень хорошее зрение. Стоит учесть, что плохое зрение сказывается на реакции и ловкости человека, которые по идее у Робина на высоте. В серии The Mask видно, что лицо лидера без маски совсем другое, более большой правый глаз с ресницами (из серии Sandwich Thief), а в серии Beast Boy's St. Patrick's Day Luck, and It's Bad у него появляется голубая радужная оболочка, а в образе лепрекона рыжая борода и волосы. Левого глаза у него нет, вместо него там живёт брат-близнец-паразит. В серии Scary Figure Dance привидение Робина хоть и имеет маску, но всё же видны глаза, оба глаза стоит заметить. Проблемы с руками В серии Baby Hands показывает свои "детские руки", выглядящие, как у годовалого ребёнка, несмотря на это, в других эпизодах они нормального размера, кроме как в эпизоде Arms Race with Legs Способности Обладает не очень специфическими способностями и как видно в серии Super Robin из-за этого сильно уступает в "скорости борьбы" своим товарищам. Отношения Старфаер Робин сильно влюблён в инопланетянку тамаранского происхождения. Хотя и в сериале-предшественнике Teen Titans Старфаер - девушка лидера Титанов, но в этом мультсериале переиначили их отношения. В принципе, до конца не ясно, взаимна ли любовь Робина или нет. Что можно сказать наверняка, так это, то что Робин не теряет возможности спросить Старфаер о её чувствах, хотя обычно в таких поворотах принцесса отвечает нет. В серии La Larva de amor Робин написал на постере в комнате Старфаер "Я люблю Робина", ну и украл её дневник. Также ради своей безответной любви Робин набил Спиди, супергероя из команды Восточных Титанов, который после этого стал его врагом. В серии Hey Pizza! лидер Титанов в начале решил предпочесть дом престарелых ради того, чтобы увидеть любимую в купальнике, что говорит о его не скрытой симпатии. Несмотря на всю любовь Робина, ему это не мешает наносить Старфаер физический и моральный ущерб. Примером является серия Starfire the Terrible, где он спокойно, хотя скорее с наслаждением бьёт её колесом мотоцикла. Кстати, именно в этой серии чувства Стар к Робину сильнее, чем его к ней, что заметно из сцены с Луной, не учитывая того, что ради него принцесса Тамарана превратилась в злодея. В серии Staff Meeting Робин спокойно бьёт всех титанов, Старфаер не исключение, своим посохом, это можно объяснить его жёсткими "лидерскими" методами. Известно, что в серии Uncle Jokes Робин при потере баланса в команде начинает мутировать, и когда он перевоплощается в Старфаер, то просит Робина, то есть ещё одну личность обнять себя, в этой же серии слова Стар: "Мне нужно утешение одинокого волка-лидера" тут же "выкинуло" Робина из мутации. В этой же серии наделяет её ролью "его безответной любви". В серии Matched применяет все средства дабы быть похожим на Аквамена, который оказался парой Старфаер по тесту Киборга. В серии Batman v Teen Titans: Dark Injustice Робин был обманут Старфаер, вместо того, чтобы поцеловать его, принцесса ударила его в живот, как видно собратья Робина пользуются его чувствами. Бист Бой В целом они друзья, при том в первом сезоне это хорошо видно. Например, в серии Caged Tiger или Girl's Night Out, что Бист Бой, Робин и Киборг — лучшие друзья. Однако, чем дальше продвигается мультсериал,тем больше можно заметить, что Киборг и Бист Бой при одинаковом поле (что их обычно и объединяло) часто смеются над Робином, оставаясь друзьями. Так в серии Uncle Jokes лидер Титанов является жертвой постоянных насмешек со стороны своих друзей "прирождённых бездельников". В серии Gorilla Бист и Робин воюют за звание лидера. Протесты со стороны Зверомальчика против лидера обычно появляются из-за чрезмерной требовательности, поскольку ленивые титаны не способны даже принимать решение сами. Оно и ясно. Бист Бой практически противоположен Робина - лентяй, обжора, вегетарианец, глуповатый и т.д. Тем не менее в серии Hey You, Don't Forget about Me in Your Memory лидер наделяет Зверомальчика ролью ботаника, когда сам берёт роль "всеамериканского парня" или "парня американской мечты", позже присваивает звание "Плохиша". В серии Some of Their Parts радуется "переезду" Бист Боя, хотя как оказалось, это не переезд, в этой же серии утверждает, что у Бист Боя нет ни одного нужного качества. Рейвен Робин считает Рейвен "саркастической старшей сестрой". Сама Рейвен несколько раз утверждает, что лидера ненавидит больше остальных в команде. Несмотря на это, в сериях Uncle Jokes и Hose Water видно, что полудемонша и лидер Титанов хорошо понимают шутки друг друга, в отличие, от остальных, что заметно в первой вышеперечисленной серии. Робин проявляет некое возмущение хладнокровностью Рейвен, тем не менее во второй половине 2-3 сезоне часто мрачная подруга неожиданно скатывается до уровня более жизнерадостных друзей. И в серии Some of Their Parts проявляет восхищение агрессивностью её красной части. Несмотря на это, в серии Real Magic Рейвен упрекает Робина за "ненастоящую магию" и благодаря наказанию бога магии понимает, что это не так уж и плохо. В общем они являются членами команды с самым высоким уровнем "занудности" и интеллекта, но несмотря на это Рейвен ненавидит Робина Киборг Отношения Киборга и Бист Боя к Робину схожи, но всё же он лучше относиться к лидеру команды. Подобно Зверомальчику, полу-робот является частью их мужского трио, хоть и издевательства зелёного друга над сабжем часто сочитаются помощью Киборга в насмешке (Uncle Jokes). Несмотря на это, в серии Gorilla он помогает Робину вернуть звание альфы. Киборг относиться к лидеру Титанов, как к младшему брату, а иногда бывает и наоборот. В серии Power Moves Киборг и Робин оказываются неплохой командой. Хайв В целом, Робин относиться отрицательно к Хайву. Оно и ясно, это две конкурирующие команды. Тем не менее, среди Хайв лидер имеет "предпочтения" кого бить, обычно это или Мамонт, или Гизмо. Скорее всего Мамонт является одним из его излюбленных соперников потому, что как и Робин, вся его мощь заключается в физической силе, подобно лидеру Титанов, который, вдобавок, оснащён и ловкостью. Вражда с Гизмо может возникать из-за того, что оба они лидеры команд, в серии Mouth Hole, в конце, свистун сталкивается лицом к лицу с супероружием коротышки-изобретателя, который перед этим сказал "Робин, тебе конец!", можно сказать, что "малыш с ранцем" ненавидит его, также серия The HIVE Five. Блэкфаер Робин отрицательно относился к старшей сестре Старфаер, как видно в серии Mr. Butt, причиной тому является пренебрежение сестринской любовью и её небезобидность. Сама Блэкфайр относиться к лидеру весьма хорошо, называя его мистер Качок (англ. Mr. Butt). После перевоспитания отношения Робина к сестре его любимой значительно улучшилось, он даже разрешил называть себя по прозвищу. Восточные Титаны Отношения Робина к Восточным Титанам хорошее, за исключением его конкурента Спиди. Тяжело утверждать про взаимоотношения потому, что команда во главе с Бамблби играет в основном роль заднего плана (если собираются вместе), хотя отдельные персонажи, а именно Аквалад, Мас, Менос и Спиди являются ключевыми персонажами нескольких серий. Несмотря на конфликт его друга с повелителем моря, Робин положительно относиться к Гарту, во всяком случае, не отрицательно, тоже самое можно сказать про Маса и Меноса, хотя в серии Mas y Menos последний из них слегка не нравится Робину, что и послужило позже катастрофе, остановленной Титанами. В серии Yearbook Madness просит Восточных собратьев подписать его альбом, но... только не Спиди. Команда Робинов В начале серии The Best Robin Робин явно считает эту команду лучшей, даже удивительно то, почему он не использует эту команду чаще? Видно что среди них появился общий язык вроде фразы "Робин робинит Робина, ну просто Робин". Позже находчивая команда Робина 1 придумывает, как использовать их "робинство", при этом разобщая их. В конце серии все Робины попадают в ловушку и тогда Робин 1 мирится с ними, но появляется лучший среди них - питомец Робина, Супер Робин. Бэтмен В эпизоде Sidekick видно, что Робин питает сильный ужас к гневу Бэтмена, сильно побаиваясь этого. Поэтому старается всячески угождать наставнику. В серии Thanksgiving Робин упоминает, что Бэтмен научил его многому. В Arms Race with Legs извиняется перед Бэтменом за каждый удар. Альтернативные и родственные персонажи Красный Икс thumbВ серии In and Out Робин меняет костюм, чтобы втереться в доверие к Хайв 5, чтобы уничтожить реактор космической станции. Образ Красного Икса позаимствован из оригинального сериала Teen Titans, где Робин использует его для схожей цели. Кстати, Титаны обрадовались смене внешнего вида потому, что по их мнению старый "плоховат". В качестве оружия использет Х-образные сюрикены, минусом данной смены внешности является отсутствие прямого доступа ко рту, то есть кушать, не раскрывая образа не получается. Способен победить Мамонта. Найтвинг thumb|Найтвинг и семейная фотография.Впервые появился в серии Staring at the Future, где является отцом семейства и нянчит одного из них, женой же является Бэтгёрл. Образ Найтвинга встречается и в комиксах, когда подросший Робин стал напарником Бетмена и сменил название на пару с костюмом. В серии Sandwich Thief появляется, как холостяк, укравший сендвич, который сделал много лет назад, но тот оказался слишком совершенен и убежал. Также появляется в эпизоде Batman vs. Teen Titans: Dark Injustice Робин становится Найтвингом, в которого влюбляется Старфаер, казалось это начало карьеры нового героя и конец Титанов, но не даром серия посвящена первому апрелю и в конце команда признаётся в розыгрыше. Робин в сознании Рейвен thumbВ серии Crazy Day появляется, как последнее препятствие в сознании Рейвен к её отцу Тригону, собственно сам создан им. Здесь Робин говорит, что является последним в сознании потому, что полудемонша ненавидит его больше всех. Нибор Основная статья: Титаны Биззаро Супер Робин Основная статья: Супер Робин Команда Робинов Основная статья: Команда Робинов Эмоции Робина Основная статья: Эмоции Робина Наглые Штанишки thumbПоявляется в серии Cat`s Fancy, И является питомцем Старфаер, а точнее попыткой Робина понравиться Старфаер, захватив её внимание. Несмотря на то, что кошачья леди знает, что он Робин, но любит его, как кота всё равно. Что интересно, так это то, что Робин в образе Наглые Штанишки ни разу не отошёл от образа. В конце переоделся в пса. Капитан Лодыжка Основная статья: Лига Ног thumbКапитан Болтун является Робином, но переодетым в "униформу" Лиги ног. Имеет гигантские голени и увеличенные бёдра. Одет в купальный костюм с "короткими рукавами" и естественно эмблемой команды, кроме этого имеет жёлтые сапоги, которыми наделён каждый член команды, и его любимые зелёные перчатки. Робин в серии Grube`s Fairytales thumbthumb|left|Робин волкthumb|leftВ серии Grube`s Fairytales по мимо образа барда появляется в трёх сказках от его друзей. В первой сказке Киборга и Бист Боя "Гензель и Гретель" постаёт в образе ведьмы, которая живёт в сахарном домике, стоит учесть, что конкурирует с ведьмой "Снекового домика" и ведьмой "Мясо-картофельного домика", хоть два ребёнка и купились на приманку, но спорящие ведьмы так долго занимались выяснением отношений, что потеряи свои места проживания. В сказке Рейвен играет второстепенную роль одного и принцев, который хотел жениться на Рапунцель, но как видно, пострадал от её неестественно длинных ногтей. В рассказе Стар принял образ Волка, который пытается съесть Красную Шапочку, но голодная девочка сама платит ему тем же, становясь отцом семейства волчат, всей семьёй едят бабушку. БэтРобин thumbВ серии Two Parter, как лучший знаток Бэтмена, принимает его образ. Подобно распространённой фразе "Я Бэтмен", Робин всё время повторяет её. Учитывая, что способы борьбы у них похожи, то подобное смещение образов вполне естественно. Робины из серии Operation Dude Rescue thumbthumb|leftВ этом эпизоде Робин придумывает планы, как их спасают Робин из разных эпох, сначала, как старые версии. Тут Робин-старик не может попасть по правильной кнопке и случайно поднимает тревогу. Потом появляются привидения, которые смогли сконструировать машину времени, но на кнопку нажать не могут из-за бестелесности. Позже появляются робо-версии, животные, французы, Биззаро и неандертальцы. В конце серии Робин придумывает ещё одну версию появления других версий. Дик Грэйвстоун (Дик Надгробие) (Русский перевод с канала Cartoon Network Дик Могила) thumb|254pxВпервые появляется в эпизоде Snuggle Time, где играет роль лидера Легиона Смерти, коим являются злые Юные титаны. В этом образе Робин лысый и носит жёлтый костюм, и конечно же имеет бородку. Его псевдоним ссылается на реальные инициалы Робина, а именно Дик Грэйсон. Грэйвстоун использует, как оружие ловушки. Возможно создан на основе Лекса Лютора. Подлый Щёголь thumb|leftЯвляется одним из лже-рестлеров в эпизоде Oh Yeah!. Является последователем "ненастоящего рестлинга" и предводителем их команды (Роковая ошибка, Дикий мужик, Крикун и Подлый щёголь). Сильно ценит свой костюм и ведёт себя соответствующе образу. Как видно, более мускулист, имеет другую причёску, улучшенную маску и одет "культурнее". Галерея Робин/Галерея en:Robin даление г Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Подростки Категория:Люди Категория:Герои Категория:Без способностей Категория:Юные титаны Категория:Изобретатели